1. Field
This field is generally related to activating computing devices.
2. Background
At present, a locked device takes several actions and time to wake up. For example, the wake-up process may involve grasping the device, indicating that a user would like to unlock the device, entering authentication, and validating through feedback that all the steps were done properly. For many use cases, the time spent getting the device ready for use can be longer than the actual use of the device.
Technologies exist such as swipe patterns that aim to remove the need for a passcode. These approaches have their own deficiencies as they require a user to look at the device to validate the pattern and have security issues of leaving smudges on the display that can be easily replicated. Passcode based mechanisms are tedious to enter on a screen.